The Unseen Life
by Lady Harlow
Summary: His vulnerability was simply a moment long where I could see everything in him, the love and the darkness. It is in these times I know where my heart truly belongs, in his arms comforted by his unseen warmth that never grows cold.


**BELA POV**

It was like looking into the deepest crevices of my very soul. In his eyes alone I could see every flicker of emotion, but in an instant it was gone. His vulnerability was simply a moment long where I could see everything in him, the love and the darkness that lay there. Emotions that are uncontrollable, but so deeply buried that they never seem to surface except in these moments. It is in these times I know where my heart truly belongs, in his arms comforted by his unseen warmth that never grows cold. The touch of his fingers against my cheek send immediate shivers down my spine, a light airy brush of his fingertips to the edge of my jaw. His fingers were like ice, but I didn't notice it was only my natural reflex to pull away from the temperature that had him pulling away first. The quickness of the motion had the breath being caught in the back of my throat. I didn't seem to notice until the soft chuckle escaped his perfectly curved lips.

"Breathe Bella."

My body reacted to his words as if his command alone could make me go anywhere. I coughed a little from the lack of oxygen the airiness getting to my head and making me swirl a little in his embrace. My eyelids fluttered over my eyes my head cocking a little to the right, the pace of my heart picking up rapidly. My hands were firmly pressed against his chest gripping onto his shirt as though if I let go I would be lost. I would never let go of him not after the last time I lost him. I could feel him pulling me, but my legs refused to perform any motion resulting in his arm sliding beneath my knees and pulling me upward quickly—too quickly. The dizziness in my head quickened a little and a soft groan escaped me before I realized it.

"Sorry." I murmured. "I'll get used to it…eventually?"

Edward shook his head as he pulled back the covers on my bed and gently placed me in between them. Pulling the pink frills back over my petite form for warmth he fell into his position next to me. His body enveloped my shape almost like a glove, his legs bent at the exact angle of my own, my mid section protected by his arm, and my head gently tucked over his arm so that his chin rested against the crown of my head. My conscious state was starting to blur and only miniscule thoughts seemed to be coursing through my brain. One of which was the fact that I was happy I had taken the time to shower this morning because I doubt that Edward would have climbed into bed with me after last nights episode of baseball. I had actually been given the chance to play which hadn't gone over so well, by the end of the night or early hours of the morning I had mud all over my person and I had hidden bruises that I refused to let Edward know about.

"Goodnight Bella." The soft echo of his voice had me inching closer and closer to sleep, but I refused to give up so quickly.

"Don't leave." My voice was meant to come out more forceful, but it was soft enough that for a moment I doubted even Edward could hear the words, but of course I was wrong.

"I won't now go to sleep." He closed his mouth and from the back of his throat I could hear the soft notes of my lullaby being produced by his gorgeous voice. I knew I didn't have much longer before I was completely taken over by Mister Sandman and it took almost all of who I was to form coherent words. "I love y…"

**EDWARD POV**

Watching her sleep was something I knew that I took for granted. At times I believed that the slow even breathes that puffed from her open lips could put even me to sleep, but I knew that her sleep talking was too interesting to miss. I rose gently from the bed careful not to make any sudden movements that would wake her and once her warmth was ridden of my cold skin I crossed to the rocking chair in the far corner of the room. Watching her had become an obsession that I couldn't get rid of, having her smell near me constantly had become an addiction, and I didn't care. She was the pinnacle of beauty in my eyes, with her clumsiness and squeamishness over blood. A few hours went by until she started her talking again a smile played on my lips as I listened to her voice. Going twelve hours without the sound of her voice would be torture and I was always happy that at night she talked a lot and more truthfully.

I knew Bella liked to keep things from me that she thought would hurt me and so I refused to push her unless I thought it was pertinent because I knew that I would get the answer when she slept. Although, the past few weeks had been pure torture for me almost as if I had been completely submerged into my own version of hell. She had her occasional nightmares of when I left, but now it was reoccurring and it pained him to listen. Her words centered on her initial shock, long moments of loneliness, how she swore she could hear him in her head, the depression, and of course Jacob. A few times she even admitted loving him, having a family with him something that I knew I could never give her.

Her words were starting to turn for the worst and this was the night I didn't think I could take it. I rose from the rocking chair and head for the open window and jumped form the opening landing on my feet on the front lawn. I turned to look back up at the window the white drapes flapping from the wind. I looked up and knew a storm was starting to brew and that I had about four hours before Bella would wake. Picking up my speed I found myself at my homes doorstep in a minute's time. Slowly I crept my way upstairs at a normal pace that felt like an eternity before I reached the top.

I came to my father's door and before I had the chance to knock his voice echoed in my ear. "Come in Edward." I turned the golden knob and pushed the door making sure to close it behind me. I watched his neatly stack some forms on his desk before looking up at me with his fatherly smile. "I thought you were-"

"Staying the night with Bella and yes I was, but I need to talk to you. It is rather important."

Carlisle gestured at the cushioned chair directly across form him that was separated by his desk. "What about?"

"Bella."

**BELLA POV**

I was being pulled away from my dream, it was a happy one too one that I would have liked to explore in more detail. The emotion of guilt washed over me as I fluttered my eyes open the sudden invasion of light hurting my eyes, stinging them. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands trying to get all the crust out of the rims. My eyes widened the morning light less of a burden as I searched for the cool body that should have been next to me. My hand searched to no avail and suddenly my head snapped to the direction I remember Edward being in when I had fallen asleep last night or was it early this morning I couldn't remember.

"Edward…" My voice started to grow into a panic. "Edward!"

It was sudden but his face was looming over me his finger pressed lightly against my lips. "I'm right here Bella."

I searched his features unbelieving, but one glance into his liquid eyes had me in a fantasy that I couldn't escape.

"Bella come on get dressed."

"Why?" I pushed myself up into an upright position stretching my body out.

"It's Monday Bella time for school."


End file.
